


Yours, Mine, Hours

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Suicide, Suicide Notes, The Author Regrets Everything, im so sorry-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: Hi Bugaboo, if you’re reading this I’m sorry.-Less than eight hours after Ladybug reads Chat Noir’s suicide note Adrien Agreste is announced dead.It doesn’t take much to connect the dots.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	Yours, Mine, Hours

It’s raining the day Ladybug is meant to meet Chat Noir at the Eiffel Tower. The day she finds a folded letter and his miraculous. Grabbing the ring and holding it tightly, Ladybug shakily unfolds the paper. Panic is gripping her in the worst possible way, right by the balls. Had he decided to give up being a superhero? Had Hawkmoth kidnapped him and was holding him ransom for Ladybug?

It was worse than that.

 _Hi Bugaboo,_ _if you’re reading this I’m sorry.  
_

_I wasn’t strong enough anymore. Strong enough to protect you, strong enough to protect myself. Civilian life has been pressing in on me at all angles, I couldn’t come to you about it, couldn’t possibly let my selfish needs risk my identity. I know you didn’t want to know it, it didn’t matter if you’re the only one I felt I could talk to. I couldn’t risk your happiness. I’m sorry._

_I’m not sure if I’ve told you before, but you’re my best friend. I love the way you call my puns boring, tell me I’m not the hotshot I act like I am. I love the way your bangs fall across your forehead and hate the way your lips always tempt me and I have to force myself to remember you’re not mine._

_The day we defeated Stoneheart I said I was in love with whoever is behind that mask, I never got to meet her, but I’m sure I love her even more than I love you LB. Because she’s all you, no secrets, no holding back._

_You’ve always been too good for me- too good to me. I’m so in love with you._

_But you’re my best friend first and foremost. I’ll love you until the very end and past it._

_I hope you understand._

_Cat-ch you in the next life m’lady._

Tears stream down her face and past the corners of her mask, she pulls out her yo-yo and calls Chat’s burner phone.

_Chat caught your tongue? Leave a message._

”Chat- this is LB, god please pick this up. Please pick up, kitty.” She says hoarsely into the receiver. She hangs up, tries again.

And again.

And again.

The metal in her palm is cutting in at all edges and reminds her that Plagg could help. She slides the ring shakily over her finger and Plagg comes whirling out.

”Kid? Kid!” His reaction is instant, jetting far away from Ladybug to call out for his chosen. He sounds so utterly broken that Ladybug can’t even take a breath in. Plagg’s large green eyes meet Ladybug’s red rimmed blues and completely breaks down. 

“The Seine.” Plagg hoarsely says, tears matting the fur around his eyes. Ladybug grabs him gently and puts him inside a pigtail to rest, making her way as quickly as possible to the Seine. They look for hours, even dive into the depths of the icy December water several times. They hope and pray, looking for golden blond locks amongst the water. They only stop once Tikki forces Marinette to drop her transformation and makes her go home. Her lips are a stark blue against her soaked pale skin and yet she still feels she could have done more.

They don’t find Chat Noir or any sign of him.

The next morning Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg watch the news as they announce Adrien Agreste’s waterlogged body being pulled from the depths of the Seine, a brick chained to his ankle.

Plagg barely handles it, sobbing, begging Marinette to take off the ring so he can be alone. She does, tells him she’ll check on him soon, and safely puts him away. She’s in shock, tears falling quicker than Tikki can wipe them away.

Worst of all, all she can think is that she never got to told him she loved him.

Both sides of him.

Marinette wears his ring to the funeral, doubts she’ll ever be able to go without it again, Plagg hides in her pigtails again to say his goodbyes.

The whole class shows up for his funeral, Nino can’t even keep it together long enough to finish his eulogy and Alya has to usher him back to his seat even through her own teary eyes. Chloé’s hair isn’t even brushed, she’s inconsolable, sobbing into her father’s chest. Marinette doesn’t even think Chloé has looked in the direction of the casket, her eyes never meeting that area of the room even once.

A crowd of fans sob outside the church and Adrien’s body guard, Gorilla, is frequently seen dabbing tears away from the corners of his eyes.

It’s raining.

Like the day she found out she loved him.

Like the day she lost him.

Like today, when she’s watching him lower into the ground 70 years too damn soon.

”I was always yours, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a sign, let this be it. You would be so incredibly missed. The song this nightmare is influenced by is “Yours Mine Hours” by McCafferty.
> 
> -Bias


End file.
